Ultimateboy13's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (1961)
Ultimateboy13's''' Adventures of 101 Dalmatians''' is the 11th crossover by Ultimateboy13. Plot Pongo is a Dalmatian who lives in a London bachelor flat with his owner named Roger Radcliffe, a romantic songwriter and his new friends, Ultimateboy13, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Finnick, Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Little John, Skippy Rabbit, E.B. and Mr. Bunny. Bored with bachelor life, Pongo decides to find a wife for Roger and a mate for himself. While watching various female dog-human pairs out the window, them spots the perfect couple, a woman named Anita and her female dalmatian, Perdita. Then quickly gets Roger, Ultimateboy13 and the gang out of the house and drags them through the park to arrange a meeting. Pongo accidentally causes both Roger and Anita to fall into a pond, but it works out well as the couple falls in love. Both the human couple and the dog couple marry. Ultimateboy13 and the gang are now their Chaperones. Later, Perdita gives birth to 15 puppies. One almost dies, but Roger, Ultimateboy13 and the others were able to revive it by rubbing it in a towel (because of which, they would name the pup, "Lucky"). That same night, they are visited by Cruella De Vil, a wealthy former schoolmate of Anita's. She offers to buy the entire litter of puppies for a large sum, but Roger, Ultiateboy13 and the others says they are not selling any of the puppies. Weeks later, she hires Jasper and Horace Badun to steal all of the puppies. Ultimateboy13, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Finnick, and E.B. were also stolen at the same time. When Scotland Yard is unable to prove she stole them or find the puppies and their friends, Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Little John, Skippy Rabbit, Mr. Bunny, Pongo and Perdita use the "Twilight Bark", normally a canine gossip line, to ask for help from the other dogs in England. In a subplot, Horace and Jasper realized that they also captured Ultimateboy13, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Finnick and E.B. with the puppies and they locked the five friends in a room. In that room, they were confronted by Bellwether, Prince John, Sheriff of Nottingham, Sir Hiss and Carlos. They all told the five friends that they were sent by Jafar to join forces with Cruella and told them their evil plan to Make Dalmatian Fur Coats and they told them that they cannot interfere. Meanwhile. Colonel, an old sheepdog, along with his compatriots Captain, a gray horse, and Sergeant Tibbs, a tabby cat, find the puppies, Ultimateboy13, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Finnick and E.B. in a place called Hell Hall (A.K.A The De Vil Place), along with other Dalmatian puppies that Cruella had purchased from various dog stores. Tibbs learns the puppies are going to be made into dog-skin fur coats and the Colonel quickly sends word back to London. Upon receiving the message, Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Little John, Skippy Rabbit, Mr. Bunny, Pongo and Perdita immediately leave London to retrieve their puppies and their friends. Meanwhile, Tibbs overhears Cruella ordering the Baduns and the villains to kill and render the puppies that night out of fear the police will soon find them. In response, Tibbs attempts to rescue the puppies, Ultimateboy13, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Finnick and E.B. himself while the Baduns and the villains are watching the television, but they finish their show and come for them before Tibbs can get the puppies, Ultimateboy13, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Finnick and E.B. out of the house. Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Little John, Skippy Rabbit, Mr. Bunny, Pongo and Perdita burst through a window just as the Baduns and the villains have cornered them and are about to kill them. While the adult dogs attack the two men and the ten friends attack the villains, Colonel and Tibbs guide the puppies, Ultimateboy13, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Finnick and E.B. from the house. After a happy reunion with their own puppies, Everyone realize there are 84 other puppies with them. Shocked at Cruella and the Villains plans as they are part of One of Bowser's dastardly plots to get rid of Ultimateboy13 and the gang, they decide to adopt all of the puppies, certain that Roger and Anita would never reject them. The dogs and our heroes begin making their way back to London, aided by other animals along the way, with Cruella, the Baduns, and the villains giving chase. In one town named dinsford, they cover themselves with soot so they appear to be labrador retrievers, then pile inside a moving van going back to London. As the van is leaving, melting snow clears off the soot and Cruella sees them. In a maniacal rage, she follows the van in her car. Around the same time, Bellwether, Prince John, Sheriff of Nottingham, Sir Hiss and Carlos appear and Ultimateboy13 and the others decided to fight them. E.B. and Mr. Bunny fought Carlos and they told her to get back to the Easter Factory, he vows that she'll get Ultimateboy13 and the others next time. Nick and Judy attacked Bellwether and Skippy Rabbit helps out by shooting his bow and arrow at Bellwether. Finnick and Maid Marian uses snow to defeat Sir Hiss. Ultimateboy13, Robin Hood and Little John uses bow and arrows to fight Prince John and Sheriff of Nottingham. After the battle, our heroes saw Cruella driving up to the van and rams it, but the Baduns, trying to cut off the van from above end up colliding with her. Both vehicles crash into a deep ravine. Cruella yells in frustration as the van drives away. Back in London, Roger and Anita are attempting to celebrate Christmas and Roger's first big hit, a song about Cruella, but they miss their canine friends and their Chaperones. Suddenly barking is heard outside and after their nanny opens the door, the house is filled with dogs. Ultimateboy13, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Finnick, Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Little John, Skippy Rabbit, E.B. and Mr. Bunny giving Anita and Roger the christmas surprise after wiping away more of the soot, the couple and the heros are delighted to realize their companions have returned home. They decide to use the money from the song and the reward to buy a large house in the country so they can keep all 101 Dalmatians. Trivia Category:Ultimateboy13 Category:Matthew Soares Category:Ultimateboy13's Adventures Category:Disney Crossovers Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films